epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Meatholl/Breaking Bad : Season 1 Rap By Meatholl
Just finished Breaking Bad, all five seasons, it was glorious, so I made a rap about the events of Breaking Bad, first up, Season 1. Spoilers and stuff if you haven't seen it yet, but that's obvious, probably nobody will comment but idgaf lil nigglets Beat : starts at 0:13 Starting in New Mexico, in a town called Albuquerque, Where nobody minded to get their hands dirty, And There was this person named Walter White, He was a genius, always honest, man he was always polite What happened to Walter you ask? Well Here's the answer, He was diagnosed with this thing called inoperable lung cancer, He was a loving husband, yet he couldn't provide for his family, by working at a car wash and teaching kids chemistry, And He had a brother in law, The DEA is where he belonged, Walter was interested, so he took him from a ride along. He explained that by making crystal methamphetamine, That you could get all the green, more than you've ever seen, He then realized, to give his family a decent life, He had to do sell that crystal, to gain money for his kids and his wife, Sittin' in the car and waiting till he notices a movement, Oh I know that guy! Jesse Pinkman! It's his ex-student, Walter White was desperate so he made a deal, Pinkman distributes while I make the meth in the crystal mobile, And the following turns of events in the desert were all close calls, The things were so crazy, like faith shook a Krazy 8 Ball, The first kills happen, and the results are massive, but there's a solution : Dissolution by Hydrofluoric acid, He lies about the money, it seems Walter's got quite the chatter, He got the cash from his old friends who own Gray Matter, He didn't tell Skyler, he kept the secrets and he was trying to hide, it, something about Walter White having a thing called pride, Hank found some evidence, and he went to Walt and such, It was from the school, and wanted him to keep a better look at his stuff, He needed new money, so he met a guy named Tuco Yet he cheated them since they were just too slow Walter didn't like that, so he used his chemical mind, because after all, his crystal was the best of mankind, So he went to Tuco, and he didn't show no mercy, He demanded the money and threw to the ground some fulminated mercury, To think Walt could do such things was just absurd, but maybe it wasn't him, maybe it was his persona Heisenberg! Then Walt thought of a new a better way but they may end up in peril, yet they did it, they decided to just steal a methylamine barrel, He now has blue crystal, but man you know it's just begun, Since This was only a rap of the events of Season 1. That's it, probably nobody read this, but ohwell. Yeah, Next up, Season 2. Category:Blog posts